White Ravens
by ItsJustAFalconThing
Summary: Raven reflects on how she got together with her wonderful girlfriend.


**Hi guys. I'm Fal from GalaxySavior writing. I previously uploaded my content on Quotev but I aim to upload any worthwhile pieces here from now on. That being said, welcome to my first piece on this site, White Ravens.**

She couldn't help but marvel at her girlfriend. Raven Branwen considered herself to be the luckiest damn person on this planet when Summer was at her side. The girl was like a beacon to shine the way, no pun intended. That was Tai's thing.

Summer Rose opened new doors for Raven. Prior to attending Beacon and being put on Team STRQ (Stark) Raven rarely confided in anyone, not even her twin brother, Qrow. Her focus was on her training as a huntress and in her mind, a huntress could not be weak. They had to put their work before themselves.

When Raven and Summer first met, Raven silently begged she wouldn't be on the same team as the cloaked girl. So of course they end up on the same team with Summer as their leader. She would have rather followed her own brother Qrow or her new partner Tai Yang into battle. But the girl before her? She hardly seemed like anything. When Ozpin called Summer Rose the leader of their team Raven was surprised, the whole group was. Raven knew she wasn't a capable leader, often letting her impulses get in the way of her better judgement but she was convinced her brother would have easily been leader. None the less, he seemed content just to be there, giving his partner a clap on the back when all she gave back was a sheepish smile. Raven had simply nodded, her face as stoic as ever as Qrow hoisted the girl on his shoulder with Tai's aid, the both of them carrying her off stage while the crowd laughed.

Once she was locked in a room with Summer though, she noticed little things she did. She was very motherly, checking and making sure everyone was doing their work or eating their meals, yet, she wasn't overbearing about it. That wasn't all though. She noticed how when she would fidget whenever she sat in place for a while or how her silver eyes would analyze her duel chain scythes whenever she came back from training or between classes in general.

It wasn't until the boys went into the city for a day that Raven really was forced to talk to Summer. Beforehand she had just brushed it up to her normal introverted self.

"Raven, are you ready to go to lunch?" Summer had asked and Raven reluctantly agreed.

She didn't plan to enjoy actually talking to the girl.

Over time Raven and Summer grew closer, Summer initiating conversation most of the time, though Raven didn't find speaking necessary. She just enjoyed sitting next to Summer as they studied or read or watched something on their scroll.

They didn't officially start dating until the annual dance. Qrow had coaxed his sister to wear a dark red evening gown that night even though she didn't want to go.

Besides she didn't want to have to watch him and Summer dance, seeing as the partners were going together. After all, though the female Branwen would never admit it out loud she had a major crush on the girl. Though why would Summer like her back? The leader seemed more interested in Tai and Qrow if anything. Raven was just another part of the team.

Either way Raven went. She did her hair and make up and pinned a single rose to her dress, pulling on two black gloves that went to her elbows for an extra touch as well as for hiding the throwing knives she kept with her at all times if she couldn't carry her sword.. After a few hours Qrow was drunk off his ass seeing as someone spiked the punch and she had to pay Tai who had gone alone as she had to get him to the dorm.

Raven looked around for Summer and muttered when she realized her drunken fool of a brother had lost their leader. Raven skirted on the outsides of the dance floor, figuring she'd spot her crush. After almost twenty minutes she spotted Summer in a gorgeous white and silver gradient dress, her cloak on as usual. She was backed against a wall with one of the larger boys at the school keeping her there. The second he kissed Summer rather forcefully Raven felt her blood boil. She slid her throwing knife out and threw, clipping his ear as it embedded itself in the wall. He jumped away and whirled around. Raven smirked, already twirling another knife around her fingers.

"I'd step away from the beautiful lady if I were you," Raven hummed and her eyes flashed a brighter red. He simply grumbled and covered his ear, walking away fast. No one was dumb enough to mess with a girl named after an omen of death.

The second he was out of sight Raven closed the twenty foot gap between her and Summer and slipped her knives back into her gloves. She cupped Summer's cheek gently and looked over the shorter girl worriedly. She started babbling out questions, trying to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine Raven," Summer whispered and the twin shut up instantly, "Thank you for your help. And you look gorgeous tonight as well."

Raven's cheeks lit up and she put on a goofy grin, one Summer had never seen her wear.

"Uh, Qrow got drunk and Tai took him to the dorm. S-So I figured since we're both out of… a companion… maybe uh…" the twin stammered, forgetting how to words.

Summer silenced her by standing on her toes and putting a finger to the taller one's lips, nodding contentedly. Raven beamed as the song around them ended. It was replaced by a slow song and she noticed Summer smile wider than ever.

"Care to dance?" Raven offered and held out her hand which Summer gently took. Raven felt her heart pound as they walked to the dance floor. Raven turned so they were facing each other and Summer flashed a reassuring smile. Raven nodded and out her hands on her leader's waist carefully while Summer's hands draped themselves over the taller girl's shoulders.

The next few moments were complete bliss of swaying and twirling. Their eyes never left each others. Raven was over the moon, grinning ear to ear. No one had ever made her feel like this but even now she doubted anyone else could. Summer was like no one she ever met before though she could never explain why. The leader was just… different.

When the song ended Summer and Raven stood firmly pressed against each other. Summer flashed an award winning smile and Raven could feel her cheeks burn as she looked away shyly. She felt a small hand on her cheek and looked down at Summer. The girl got up on her tiptoes and placed a tentative kiss on Raven's lips.

Raven was shocked for a second but she quickly melted into the kiss, returning it gently. She was the first to part the kiss seeing as she was running out of breath and she rested her forehead on Summer's. Silver eyes gazed into red and everything else seemed to disappear.

"You look beautiful tonight Raven. I'm jealous Tai got to take you. Luckily though my plan went off without major issues," Summer hums and Raven pauses, raising a brow. "I was not expecting that Winchester dude but Operation Drunk Qrow went off without a hitch."

"Wait… You got my brother drunk? Why?" Raven asked wide eyed. She couldn't imagine Summer pulling that.

"To hang out with you silly. You know the boys wouldn't leave us alone otherwise," she hums with a proud smirk Raven couldn't help but return. "I was hoping you'd ask me tonight but you didn't."

"I-I thought you'd say no. I haven't been the most talkative person at Beacon. I figured you didn't even like me…" Raven admitted and hung her head. She felt soft lips on her's once more and smiled, her worries melting away instantly.

"You never know if you don't try…"


End file.
